The Jordan Show Lost Episode
It was a stormy night, I was on YouTube trying to find something to watch. And since I was a big fan of Viacom's Jordan franchise, I decided to watch some old episodes for old times sake. After coming upon multiple videos with download links with possible viruses, I finally found someone who uploaded an episode from Season 2, the episode was entitled "La Mama's Special Surprise." I can't quite remember this episode. Confused, I clicked on it. It played the normal intro; no blood or anything. The storm possibly struck one of the internet wires and the power went out. I lit a candle and was going to call Cablevision, but then the computer rebooted itself. The episode I was watching, came back on, with the rest of intro playing. I sighed in relief and went over to the computer to watch the rest of the episode. It started with La Mama baking her homemade breakfast potpie-cakes though she realizes she is missing an ingredient. The episode's typical animation was replaced by storyboard drawings, and a timestamp appeared from the bottom, meaning that this was indeed an unfinished Season 2 episode. I was excited - I was going to get to watch an unfinished Season 2 episode that the writers pretty much forgot. Telling by the animation, the episode was 2% complete. Anyways, the episode continues with La Mama asking Zosky for sugar. Except in this scene, there were no voices for Zosky and La Mama; in fact, there was no sound at all. But, whatever La Mama said made Zosky shocked. The music returned, sounding dramatic. Then, something weird happened - La Mama punched Zosky! Not a cartoony-punch that is common in a children's show, but a very brutal punch. The screen went blank with Comic Sans font reading "MISSING SCENE," with the sound of Zosky screaming playing very loudly. The scene came to an actually animated scene, with La Mama holding a batch of breakfast potpie-cakes, smiling happily as Jordan woke up, asking La Mama what was all the ruckus. La Mama doesn't say anything, the scene was yet again silent, and Jordan's expression became blank. His eyes became white, as the screen faded to black though I could see Zosky's body with multiple bruises, vaguely. There were no credits, logos, there was nothing but black until the video ending, showing the usual links to anyone other YouTube video. I sat there, stunned. I still wanted to know what La Mama said to make Zosky scared. I tried to re-load the video's page, but it would only come up with "The page you are looking for doesn't exist." When I called the creator, Joseph Yoga, he said there was no such thing and that the episode I was talking about never existed. Maybe I was having a fever-dream as I was sick and had to stay home from school. And till this day, I never wanted to see another episode of The Jordan Show, and if I did, I would see those soulless eyes of Jordan. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Real Life